


Give Me Your Burdens Now And Rest

by BeautyGraceOuterSpace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abstract, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace
Summary: Drabble. After a long day, Captain and CMO take comfort in each other. (283 words)





	Give Me Your Burdens Now And Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. It was 1:30AM, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get some of this imagery out of my head, so I wrote it down.  
I have no context. I don't know why Jim is upset, I don't know why Bones couldn't come sooner. I don't know anything except that I wanted some soft comfort and physical contact. 
> 
> Enjoy.

With a sigh, soft and sorrowful, Len paused.

Jim lay curled on the bed, his shoulders hitching with near silent sobs and the blankets in disarray around him, clutched tightly in white - knuckled fists and tangled between his legs.

Len had been unable to go to him before, caught up in the aftermath and doing his best to minimize the damage to prevent yet more stress for Jim; he wished now that he had.

Moving quietly, purposefully, towards where Jim lay, he took the bedding in hand and began straightening it, tugging lightly at the fabric and replacing it over Jim's still shaking outline, barely visible in the dim light.

Jim stiffened, realizing that Len was there. Len placed a hand on his hip, perching on the edge of the mattress as he toed off his shoes. Marginally, Jim relaxed, the tension in his body giving way to trembling limbs and shuddering breaths as Len settled beside him, wrapping an arm around his slim waist and pulling the blond flush against his chest.

Grasping at Len's wrist, Jim choked out a sob, and Len in turn leaned forward to press a kiss behind his ear, the skin there cold against his lips.

Several minutes passed in the dark, Len's hand clutched in Jim's, held firm against his heaving chest as the younger man struggled to calm himself.

After a time, Len shifted, removing his hand from Jim's to place it gently over his eyes, Jim's eyelashes brushing Len's palm as he allowed his eyes to close. Len moved his thumb softly across Jim's temple, back and forth, as his breaths evened and he succumbed to sleep.

There would be time for talk tomorrow.


End file.
